Achievement Prompt 1
by Lovestar and Silvermaru
Summary: Achievement Hunter First Prompt Soon to be on Tumblr check out Silvermaru on Tumblr for more stories that are soon to come out, AH6 pairing


Prompt #1

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Gavin sighed once more for the last hour. As much as he loved his job, he hated his body more. He had been born in Oxford, England and for some reason, by his genetics, he was always skinny. Then again he was very active and didn't always eat because he was so busy. Even then he had been teased for being so thin, even though he was no such thing, he was a healthy thin. However his parents were killed in a car accident when he was 12 years old and his elder brother was killed in a hit and run at 13. He was forced to head to America under child services and was taken by a Geoff Lazer Ramsey and his twin sister Griffon Ramsey. Geoff and Griffon were 21 years old and taking full advantage of drinking. Gavin could swear to god, Geoff ran on alcohol. Plus as a weird thing, Geoff and Griffon were completely polar opposites. However he spent a year afraid to go for help by anyone, even his adoptive family who did everything to encourage him to talk to them and let them help him. They had had enough of his and his shyness and when he didn't answer a question Geoff stormed up to Gavin's room as kicked the door in. The deep blue room with white trim to make it look like waves were beating against the blue complimented the light blue sheets on the bed and the amazing blue of the desk and bookshelf. Both desk and bookshelf held videos games but the bookshelf held a few very old books, some in German, others in different languages, all on film photography. Gavin was curled in the right hand corner of the room with Geoff's missing army knife in hand, gashing open his left wrist over and over again, it already looked like a torn up mess of slashed flesh and blood. The blood looked crimson of the white and blue swirled carpet as Geoff rushed over to rip the knife from the silent boy who barely seemed to notice anything. Gavin vaguely remembered Geoff screaming to Griffon to call for an ambulance. He felted like he was falling backwards to an empty space that both soothed and scared him. When Gavin came too, he was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV drip in his right arm while his left lower arm was wrapped tightly. He felted sore and he almost groaned when he turned his head and saw Geoff sleeping, sitting in a chair with his head on the bed and supported by his arms. HE looked HORRIABLE. Bags were under Geoff's eyes and he seemed to shiver every other minute that Gavin stared. Faint tear streaks ran down Geoff's cheek and Gavin looked to his left and saw Griffon looking out the window. She seemed not have heard his heartbeat monitor increase and on the table next to him was get well cards for all the office! Geoff had brought him there to help out with a few videos and he was a major hit with the viewers as well. Michael 'Rage Quit' Jones had become Gavin's Mogar. In the sense of Team Nice Dynamite, Michael was his guardian even though he himself and Gavin are polar opposites. Ray Narvaez JR. was Gavin's X-Ray to his Vav. They hit off quite well, especially for being from different countries then America. Jack thought of Gavin like a little annoying brother that everyone would miss he ever left, Same with Ryan surprisingly. There were huge stacks of those cards and Gavin had thought no one wanted him when in reality almost everyone loved the Brit. Each person had their reason but they couldn't believe it when Griffon came in instead of Geoff early and told them Gavin had tried to kill himself and Geoff was with him in the hospital. Well Geoff awoke to seeing Gavin up, watching him, from being unconscious for the past 2 days from blood loss. Geoff didn't say much because he pulled the Brit forward and tightly hugged him. All Geoff said was, you are not alone anymore. Pretty soon after, Geoff had hidden all of the knives and only brought out a dull knife when it was needed for cooking food. Geoff also knew he couldn't leave Gavin alone so he got Gavin a job editing season 7 of Red vs Blue and dear god!, the quality went from shit to amazing in one episode and the viewers commented on it to the point where Gavin was basically ordered to help fix the episodes to come. Plus he gained a job with Achievement Hunter working with Geoff, senior Jack who had a full time job now, Jack was really the mother unit of the crew, A Junior named Ryan who was a main editor as well so he got a full time job with school but he did maintain B+-A- grades so he kept his job. He had a stuffed cow named Edgar who he buries in a hole in his backyard. Ray was pushing Sophomore/Junior who was the best perfectionist with an extremely high gamer score and fan base. He also happened to be Puerto Rico. Michael was pushing Junior as well but with Rage Quit being a full time job he passed with a straight c's. He was from New Jersey. Geoff kept a close eye of Gavin, who had been recovering very slowly for a 14 year old. With time however all 6 became really damn close, to the point where if one was walking around the others were sure to be around somewhere. It wasn't really surprising when they came out as boyfriends, much to Ray's and Gavin's discomfort. Both were extremely shy at everyone when it came to their boyfriends. Both however loved their boyfriends to death. However the group had a huge major advantage of everyone they worked with loved them to pieces in a family, brother/sister type deal, so they knew they wouldn't get hurt by any of them. Their boss, Burnie Burns, was a graduate with a degree in hacking and a minor in character voice programing. However he only uses his hacking ability when he has no option since several people try to steal the Rooster Teeth website every other day so he ends up stealing it back. His lover, Joel Hayman, was a month younger then Burnie and he was a programmer and voice actor for Red vs Blue. An old friend of Burnie, Monty Oum, was a lead animation director and visual enhancer for Rooster Teeth, Had an ever changing complexion. He was basically a living anime character! When Burnie made the podcast, he easily invited Gavin, Joel, and another old time friend named Gus on with Michael, Lindsay, and Ray making appearances all the time. They got plenty of fans but several haters as well. Gavin didn't join just to watch all the fans spit venomous words at him and his lovers when they joined in on the podcast. Burnie wouldn't let him leave because several of the good fans partitioned to keep Gavin on. Well Gavin's 16th birthday came around and there was a huge party! Everyone was laughing and joking while fans walked in personally to congratulate the birthday boy. Some brought presents which made other people smile but didn't know that one present was laced with LSD. When Gavin got tuna rolls, he ate them pretty fast since he loved tuna rolls and hadn't had them since he got braces to realign his teeth. Not even 5 minutes later the birthday boy was racing to the restroom trying not to hurl and to clear a foggy mind that seemed to be filled with poison. He sat on the bath edge clutching his stomach groaning in agony before he opened the toilet lid and hurled, just barely making it in the toilet. He coughed and gagged, clutching the toilet like it was his life saver. He stopped soon and winced as he licked his front teeth which were covered in stomach acid and a little bit of stomach lining. He stood on shaking legs, his vision clouded, and he stumbled to the counter clutching it and reaching the sink. He grabbed a cup he had to use for mouthwash for his braces and filled it with water. He swished pretty fast and spat out the now bitter water and looked up to the mirror and paled at what he saw. He pokes his abdomen which looks distended and round with fat. His cheeks which had been narrowing were now filled out even worse than before. His arms looked huge yet the flesh hung down in lengths. He sputtered hyperventilating before nearly falling down as he stumbled back to the toilet. He wondered if this was the reason the Hunters were growing more distant from him, not because they claimed finals were biting them in the ass. Once he got level to the toilet, he shoved to fingers into his mouth, missing his gap between his bottom and top teeth and ended up busting the wire in the top of his mouth that was realigning his top teeth. It also sliced up his fingers and a little bit of his gum when the sharp metal pulled back from the braces. He winced and pulled his fingers back only to shove them back in, this time going between the teeth and to his horrible gag reflex. The first time he pressed, he gagged but nothing came up, which frustrated Gavin to no end then more forcefully, he pressed for the 3rd time. 3rd time was the charm and he pulled two bloody fingers out and hurled into the toilet. He couldn't deny that with it, he felt like he was losing the fat right off his bones and he was one step closer to his lovers once more. Eventually Michael noticed how long Gavin was taking and went to the restroom and knocked. He got no reply but after a minute of him standing there, Gavin weakly opened the door with blood from him bleeding gums drip down his chin, which sent Michael in a frenzy. He was going to punch the guy who supposedly hit Gavin hard enough to break his braces. Jack being the calmest but hid it really well drove Gavin to the hospital. He was to get a couple stiches in his gum and one of his point finger. After that he made started to throw up almost 3 times a week, remembering how the dentist that visited the school said that they were one of the first to find out that a person binges or anorexic because the throwing up wears down the enamel on the teeth and it stains them as well. He made sure the brush really well after and the wear and tear on Gavin's teeth didn't show too well to the orthodontist. Soon the braces were gone and Gavin was free to throw up as much as he wanted. Well when the others weren't around to hear or see. Finals bit Jack and Ryan hard, so they didn't notice their youngest lover's self-destruction. Michael and Ray were too busy with trying to impress Geoff to honestly show that they noticed Gavin at all. Geoff was really ending up acting as superman for 2 finals and 2 wild lovers trying to impress him so no focus was on the former suicidal lover. This let the problem get out of hand and which no one tried to tug on Gavin and would find out almost immediately that he was too thin. If they pulled up his shirt, they would have found they could play his ribs like a xylophone. No one ever did see and as it went on Gavin seemed weaker and weaker but he did his best to stay the same goofball. No one saw through that… RTX rolled around like it did every year and this time the podcast was going on live! Gavin was spaced out and finally came too just as a guy with white hair tipped black hair dressed as a punk came strutting up to the podium. Burnie was looking at Gavin trying to get him down to the real world since he spaced off. Thankfully no one had a question for him yet since most people who would were at the Achievement Hunter Panel Gavin had to go to in 10 minutes. The guy had a hostile feeling to everyone around him and those on stage and people starting shifting uneasily when he made it to the podium. His eyes seem to hold dark cold unforgiving pits of hell deep in them.

"Hello, I have a question for Gavin, if he is now paying attentions…"

He had a little wicked smile on his face as Gavin focused on him.

"What's it like to know that your supposed lovers don't love you?"

Burnie shot up in an instant taking a deep breathe ready to call security when he noticed several big burly guys were blocking the doors so no one, not even the equally strong burly guy from security could get through. The guy watched Gavin's expression for any signs of distress. He didn't see any but he saw a flicker of knowing, like he suspected the Hunters did pity him. The guy could work with that emotion.

"They don't love you! I know that they would rather deal with a half dead rabbi dog then an annoying British twig that really should be dead! After all, you think of yourself as Hitler's perfection! You even planned to have the Hunters murdered so you could collect life insurance on them!"

Each accusation riled up the fans in frenzy against the poor boy who could only sit there and take it. Gus and Burnie kept fans from getting on the stage and charging at the dead silent Brit. Gavin was curling up on himself trying to keep the tears from slipping down his thin cheeks while Joel stood in front of Gavin as the last line of defense to the Brit. That was till the fans started throwing drinks and food at the podcast. A sharp metal container hit Joel in the head, since he wasn't expecting it; it knocked him down with a nasty gash to the head. Gavin got hit with a few drops of blood and he froze up. He stared at Joel as blood trickled down past his right eye as the blood weld up fast in the deep cut. Joel was wincing as he weakly reached to touch his forehead where he was hit before stopping and letting his hand drop when he saw Gavin shuddering violently when Joel's vision refocused. The boy looked red in the face and his eyes stared at him with tears streaming down his face. The chief of security and a few members finally made it around the back. Burnie had had enough! He took the flair launcher and launched 3 flairs into the air, well 2 into the air and 1 at the guy at the podium. The 2 in the air blew up with loud booms like cannons while the 3rd blew up in the guy's face knocking him back with a startled scream.

Burnie's face was a deep red and his eyes held a deep anger that one could not hope to replicate. It could compare to Michael when he got protective of his lovers. With the fierceness of a lioness protecting her cub and what seems to be the strength of an elephant with the strength to his voice of that of a howler monkey, he took a deep breath and shouts.

"I want all of you fucking assholes out of here now! This podcast is over and if a single one of you wants to protest, you can have that conversation with the flair launcher and my own personal fist!"

It didn't take too long to clear out because you don't piss off Burnie and expect to get away with it as easily. The huge guys guarding the doors actually were the first to leave, intimidated by Burnie's eyes which had promised pain in the form of a flair to the face. The guy was knocked out when he fell back, hitting his head hard and it took no time for security to handcuff his down form and drag him to the station where he was put in a holding cell till someone came to pick him up, someone hopefully responsible. Joel was taken to a medic station where his wound was cleaned and disinfected before receiving 2 stiches for how deep the cut was. Burnie was trying to talk to a unresponsive Gavin the entire time after the area was cleared of everyone but them and Gus who hung back not sure how he would help in any way shape or form. Something in the back of Gus's mind sent him to the Achievement Hunter Panel which had to start without Gavin. One of Gavin's lovers could leave and come here to snap him out of the hole that guy, no that asshole threw him into. Burnie didn't stop Gus from leaving since he was too focused on trying to understand what Gavin was mumbling. It seemed like he was driven mad, his whole world shattered around him as he could only sit by and watch its destruction. It was like something you would see from Alice in Wonderland: Madness Returns, when Alice lost her own mind and with it came the destruction of Wonderland itself. Burnie only caught parts of it, a little I'm and a little Hunters, and a dash of the word worthless came up quite often from what Burnie could catch. The tears hadn't stopped yet, Gavin was someone who didn't openly weep at anything; which in itself was worrying, so Burnie hoped Gus hurried back as soon as he could; hopefully with Geoff who knew how to handle Gavin when he went nuts when he was younger. Hopefully it would still work; even now that Gavin was older. Though Burnie couldn't believe it when Gavin started spewing out that he was fat and ugly clearly when his other words which so unclear and muffled. Burnie did a pause and scanned the boy, trying to understand where the boy was thinking he was even remotely chubby. Hell, Gavin should still have a little baby fat left to mature out of when he reaches 20 years old; he was 18 for goddamn sakes! Yet really, all you could see was flesh and bone. It really did look like he was wasting away. Burnie realized exactly what it meant by how thin Gavin truly was. He only need look under Gavin's shirt.

Burnie nearly shuddered at the thought of what he could/would find if he did convince Gavin to lift up his shirt.

Burnie stutters out, "W-W-Why are you calling yourself fat, Gavin?"

Gavin just winces at that and lifts up his Touch My Awesome Button tee shirt and Burnie's jaw hits the ground at the sight of Gavin's body. If you wanted to, you could count Gavin's ribs, every single one of them, and his hips jut out as twigs straining against the flesh on Gavin's waist, threatening to tear him open if you were to apply any pressure. Gus stood ridged and his breath hitched shocked. Gavin pulled his shirt down and crawled away from Burnie, right under the table, to what his only safe point in his own mind. No one knew that the cameras to the lobby were still rolling even after the camera men had ran. It was where the Achievement Hunters had paused seeing several people surrounding trying to see what would happen next. Geoff was trying to push them on but froze when they caught the glimpse of Gavin without the shirt. Jack's and Ryan's hearts felt like they plummeted down a rocky cliff and a dark void was the only thing to greet them before they landed in a dark stormy sea of shock and anger at themselves to not have seen this! Ray felt like he himself was going to be sick at the very sight that was burned into his mind. How many times had he jumped on Gavin and pretended not to feel anything was wrong? Michael's eyes stared with a pure shock and he felted like someone was trying to choke out the air out of his lungs and with ever exhale it became harder to draw more air in. Geoff's heart plummeted into a familiar state that he wished he had never ever would ever feel again. It was like he was watching Gavin gush blood onto the white and blue swirled carpet again but this time Geoff could only stare. It wasn't long till Geoff found himself bolting off, his feet loudly hitting the ground and his lungs burning with the need for air, his heart thumping wildly as it gave the precious blood the boost it needed to his legs. He was vaguely aware of someone matching him in stride. The heavy breathing that Ryan had when he ran followed him and 4 others weren't too far off to hear. The people ahead parted making a way for the running Hunters, as well as block any who tried to get in their way. When they finally made it, Burnie was crouched next to the table looking under the cover of it, murmuring soft, sweet filled words to a faintly whimpering sounding boy… Not just any boy, Gavin…Gus stood by talking to some security agents who weren't really paying attention to the door anymore. Geoff wordlessly walked up to the stage and heaved himself up ignoring the stairs that were a few feet away. Burnie looked up from the floor to the stoic and cold gazed eyes of the 29 year old which softened very slowly as he crouched down next to Burnie and lifted the table cloth and stared at Gavin. Then very slowly he moved forward and plucked Gavin slowly from the ground and managed to move him out from under the table. He curled up to Geoff's familiar strong and steady heartbeat crying softly as his body finally dropped off so he slipped off wordlessly to sleep, body and mind exhausted. Geoff did nothing as he held the poor boy close

…

Geoff sat by the white bed and stared at the pale face of Gavin as he slept in a fitful sleep. He had been thrashing and going in and out of conscious whenever Geoff left the room. He seemed to have nightmares and it wasn't really good for the IV drip which was feeding the poor boy the nutrients his body needed to survive and which had been starved from for so long. The others and he had been waiting for 3 days for Gavin to wake up like he normally would, smiles and made up words, not screaming hysteria and biting at whoever had to put him down again. He managed to convince the others to go get something to eat at What-A-Burger and to bring him something as well as Gavin if he would be awake by then. He didn't shower like the first time but this time he knew he broke his promise to Gavin made oh so long ago. The guilt chewed his heart like a new chew toy thrown to a puppy. Geoff did his best to understand how he missed the signs and the symptoms of such a thing as this… Geoff lifted his head from where he had placed it on his arms on the bed and looked at a shifted Gavin, whose eyes looked blurry with sleep but he blinked and the glassy look fades and they caught Geoff's pale blue eyes. Gavin couldn't sputter out an apology about making him worrying before Geoff grabbed Gavin and hugged him as tight as he could, sobbing to Gavin that he was so sorry about ignoring him and his needs in favor of all the others first. Geoff kept saying he knew better but ignored his own gut feeling and Gavin suffered from it. Gavin sputtered out that it wasn't his fault before all the years of sadness and held back tears erupted and he sobbed into Geoff's chest as he held onto Geoff's shirt sniffling and letting it all go. Geoff was now silently crying as he held Gavin close and he had his head on Gavin's, letting his tears slip down his face silently as he let Gavin let it all out. Neither knew how long it was as they sat there before the others walked in silently, Gavin had long since gone silent and Geoff had shooed away 3 nurses. Ryan pushed Michael and Ray out, both silent for once; knowing they weren't allowed in just yet and Jack patted Geoff softly on the back and left the bag with the two burgers and fries. Geoff pulled away only long enough to grab the bag as Jack left as well and Geoff very gently leaned Gavin back and pulled out the fries.

Geoff: Please…. Eat something…

It was extremely cracked but he smiled when Gavin shakily grabbed a few fries. Geoff took them from him and very gentle began to feed Gavin himself so he wasn't straining himself. He ate without protest, and about midway through the small fries, he stopped eating. He only stared at them as Geoff tried to coax him to eat more.

Gavin: *very tiny* I want to eat more but I'm full…

Geoff: Don't worry Gavin; you'll be able to eat again soon… You're not alone anymore. I love you for you, no matter if you a chubby or skinny, you're my Gavin and I'm not letting you down again…..


End file.
